One more first kiss?
by shrinemaidendarkangel
Summary: this is my second attempt at righting a story. alot better i think. Hiei is devistated when a car-crash unables kurama to remember him. will this destroy what they have?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i dont own yu yu hakash

**One More first time kiss. **

It was a cold winter's morning. For years to come that was probably the only clear detail about that fateful day that Hiei could remember clearly. It was cold. It wasnt until later that he discovered how cold it could be.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who would bother me at this hour? Do they have a death wish?" ,thought Hiei crossly.

When he got to the door there stood Yuskae. "What? You wanna another match? I won't go easy on you this time." But instead of laughing, yuskae's expression remained stone.

"Hiei, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but it's Kurama. He's in the hospital."

That's all he said, then they were off.

All the while that they were going to the hospital, Hiei could only think about that morning.

"If only I knew......" ,he thought to himself, "I would have never thought of being so cruel."

THAT MORNING

Hiei remembered getting up and getting dressed then he went into the kitchen and found kurama sitting at the table.

"What the hell are you doing here?! you could have at least told me you were coming." ,said hiei grumpily.

"Sorry. Forgot." ,said kurama distractedly.

"Whats gotten into you?" ,asked Hiei.

"There's something important I need to tell you. You see---"

all of the sudden, a little timer went off on kurama's watch.

"Shit. I'm late. Meet me at the park by 4:00 " ,said kurama, and with that, he vanished out the window.

That was pretty much how the whole conversation went."Why the hell does kurama want me to meet him in a park" ,thought Hiei to himself. The small dark figure darted from tree top to tree top to get to the curb-side park where kurama asked him to meet him. At 4:00, Hiei raced around the park and found Kurama sitting on the park bench.

"So," ,said Hiei, "why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"I'm leaving"

"What?!" ,cried Hiei, "why?"

"My step-father wants to see France. He's taking my mother with him and I have to go too. I can't leave her."

All of the sudden Hiei's temper flared. He would rather be with his mother than with him? He had thought that they had something. something special. He guessed not.

"Fine," ,Hiei roared, "i hope that you have fun in France!"

and with that Hiei ran out of the park

"You've been rather quiet, what you thinkin'?" ,asked Yuske.

Hiei looked up suddenly and relised that they were already at the hospital. "Its none of your buisness." ,said Hiei and with that, Hiei raced forward into the building. After Hiei found out what room Kurama was in, he rushed up the stairs to his room. When he got there, he found Kurama in bed watching tv.

"Thank god you're alright" ,cried Hiei racing forwand.

He gave Kurama a giant hug. He felt Kurama stiffen and pull awway.

"What's wrong" ,Hiei said after he saw Kurama giving him puzzled glances.

"I'm sorry," ,said Kurama, "Do I know you?"


	2. Who are you?

Disclaimer: i dont own yu yu hakasho. if i did, then i would have some fun with kurama.

**Who are you?**

Hiei stumbled back in disbelief. "Very funny Kurama." said Hiei, "Knock it off."

"Kurama? Is that my name?" Hiei couldn't understand. Kurama was acting like he didn't know who he was.

"Kurama, is this a friend of yours?" ,said a feminine voice from the door way.

"You called me Kurama too. Is that my real name?"

"Yes, it is" said the person. Hiei turned and looked at her. She was a doctor. Hiei could tell by her lab over-coat. She had dork chestnut brown hair and was carrying a tan manila envelope. "My name's Carrie Miller and I'll be your doctor. Lets see what your brain

x-rays say." Carrie walked over to a small rectangular box on the wall. She took some dark prints from her folder and fastened them to the box. Then she flipped a little switch on the wall and the box lit up, making the prints easier to see. "Ahh, I see." ,she muttered to herself. She then turned to Hiei and Kurama and said, "You might not know this, but Kurama was in a car accident. A speeding truck plowed into the driver side of Kurama's car. The impact made him bump his head off the windshield causing some tissue to rupture in his brain. Now we know that the part the scar tissue was part of was in his lower left corner of his brain.

"What the hell does that mean?" ,asked Kurama nervously.

The nurse turned to look at the both of them.

"It means," she said, "That Kurama has amnesia."

After the shock was over, Hiei asked, "Does that mean that Kurama wont be able to remember things ever?"

Carrie looked skeptical. "It might," she said, "The problem with x-rays is that it cant show if the problem is for a short period of time...."

"Or forever." ,said Hiei finishing her sentence for her.

Suddenly, this was too much for Hiei to take.

He saw that the window had been left open. He quickly darted out of it and into the night.

Mean while, out side of Kurama's room, Yuskae sighed to himself. Poor Kurama. He shouldn't have to deal with this. Neither of them should.

He decided that he needed to see an old friend.

That's the end of chapter 2 peeps!!! tell me what you think!! I need reviews! Some strange men have kidnapped me and are tying me to a chair in their mother's basement and said if I don't get reviews to this, they 're gonna rape me!!!! With Bananas!!!!!!!!!i am not Mokuba!!! Please save me from this banana fate!!


End file.
